All Humans
by Mai.salvatore
Summary: somewhere in S2 Elena is sick of her supernatural life , she runs off in her birthday to get drunk and crosses path with a stranger who makes her birthday wish true and send her to a life with no supernatural beings, she wakes up in 1864 in all human life, but is that really what she want? which salvatore brother arms will that wish drives her to ?
1. Chapter 1

I've never that fast, I know. Not even in the night I discovered my resemblances with Katherine, the night I ran off after sleeping with Stefan. oh, No I don't want to remember that , the trees passing by light speed as I glance out of the window, I need to get out of her, away from all this .

I don't actually mean to run , but suddenly it all gets too much Stefan just told me about their new plan to track Klaus, their genius plans always end up with people getting hurt, people I love and care about risks their life every day because of me, Bonnie, Jeremy, Caroline, Matte , Stefan and Damon. It is not fair, I hope I could just run away from all of this mess or even put an end to it , but I know either of them will make me lose people I love and I just can't bear losing anyone , NO no one is gonna get hurt because of me. I just need some time away and I will be fine, I will go back and I will fight, for me , for my loved ones after all I am a survivor, but how do I make sure it is not only me who is gonna survive if something happens to any of them because of me , Jeremy, Bonnie, Stefan, or even Damon..Oh no I really do need a drink.

I pulled over at the first bar I spot, suddenly a memory from Damon's and my trip to Brea bar in Georgia flushes through my mind and I find myself smiling, despite my bad mood I smiled, yeah that is the effect Damon Salvatore has on me he can make me smile in the darkest and most depressing moment event when he is actually miles away, I roll my eyes at myself, complicated facts, the more reason I need some time away to myself.

Lost in my thoughts, I entered the bar already and I don't even know it. Surprise, surprise no one asked me about my ID. Great, one less thing to worry about, easy, see? I almost laugh at my silly inner joke before taking a seat at the bar and ordering a peer. Again, the bartender doesn't question my age, I frown, have I really aged that much in the past year , well can anyone blame me, it has been the most interesting year in my life, I feel like it has been ages since I met the Salvatores. The bartender cuts my train of thoughts by placing my beer in front of me, I star at it for a moment. Do I have to do this, getting drunk? How is that gonna solve anything? sounds more like Damon's solution to every problem. Yes, Damon, five minutes, I only need five minutes, I drink my beer in three good long gulps, yeaah I am gonna get really drunk tonight. Happy birthday to me.

I am on the third beer or the forth, I can't recall, when I sense a presence right next to me at the bar. Really, Damon ? took you about two minutes to find me , I roll my eyes before turning to give him a piece of mind and demand of him to leave me alone but I am already expecting waves of anger at me for running of without informing any one and risking my precious human life, okay if he is up to a fight, so am I , maybe it will take off the steam. I turn to my left expecting to be meet with the intense ocean blue eyes burning with fire and gazing down at me with a hidden concern (because I know better) and I can't help the flush of disappointment when I am meet with moonless black eyes staring at me, I try to recognize the stranger but failed, I shivered under his gaze. What does he want from me? May be I am being paranoid, not so oblivious to my frightened reaction he frowns in confusion "sorry, did I scared you?" his voice deep and another shiver ran through my body.

"No" my voice is barely a husky whisper, may be it is just the beer, I clear my throat and try again "no, I am fine "yeah that is better, more confidence.

He gives me a puzzled look but I shrug it off and turn back to my drink taking a long throat-burning gulp and slamming the bottle on the wooden bar.

"Rough day?" comes from the mysterious guy beside me.

"Rough year. "I reply my voice heavy with obvious sarcasm. I have no idea why am I talking to that stranger. He can be a psycho for all I know. Funny, I should be scared of a stranger when I am actually living among vampires. Whatever I am drunk and the bartender is not that friendly to me so It is only fair I talk about my beautiful life to a complete stranger. He seems harmless anyway. "I just needed to get away for a while, it is not like I can run away or anything"

"Boyfriend drama?"

"I wish it was" I laugh humorlessly "I mean it is the way it was supposed to be, me alone getting drunk on my birthday over some teen drama, now THAT would have been normal" the word comes out of my mouth without thinking, maybe it is the alcohol in my I that drunk?

"Is it your birthday?"He asks surprised. I nod without even turning to him.

"I just sometimes wonder how different life would have been if everything was just…normal "I rant not really caring what he understands from it.

"You mean without all that supernatural crap?"He says like he is talking about the weather "me too" he adds.

I freeze, he knows, how does he know? Have my stupid drunk self said something? No, I don't think so. Does he know about me? Is he working with Klaus?

"Don't freak out" he says in the same calm collected voice like he is reading my mind.

"How do you know?" I whisper still not brave enough to look at him, should I run or is it too late?

"That you are freaking out? Or about the supernatural world? Well, for the first I can feel your body tenses beside me, Elena. for the second" he leaned closer to whisper in my ear " I am a warlock" he pulls away and I am finally looking at him he puts his index finger on his lips his eyes widens like he has just told me a big secret. Well, in fact he has. He seems just as drunk as am i.

"How do you know my name?" I asked because I don't know what to say.

"you are the infamous Elena Gilbert" he answers coolly "the dopplogener" the word rolls dangerously from his mouth and he smiles drunkly at me. "How can I not know you?"

"maybe the fact that I thought no one knows about me" I reply carefully testing the water and trying to sober up alittle.

"Oh, you will be surprised how many people know about you, especially those who actually saw the evil twin"

"You know kathrine?" I ask feeling the frightening feeling creeping through my body in the mention of kathrine. If he knows her, he is no good.

"She saved my girlfriend life from the vampires who were after her, but god forbidden the slut do anything selfless, she wanted her to be her slave witch"

Good, he doesn't seem like a friend to kathrine. It is a good sign, right? "Your girlfriend is a witch ?"

"Was, my girlfriend was" asks sadly "she was the one who told me about you" he adds, his sad tone is gone.

"is she …"

"dead? Yes " he answers in a impassive voice, clearly trying to get hold on his emotions, and I immediately feel guilty.

"I am sorry" I whisper in a small voice.

He chuckles, he actually chuckles, I stare at him puzzled and a little hurt. He takes a look at me and shakes his head "sorry, you are just as they say about you. I have just told you that my witch girlfriend told me about you and all you care about is that she is dead, God, you are just the opposite of her, no wonder you have the Salvatores under your feet" he smiles at me , his good drunk mood is back.

Her? He must mean Kathrine. Wait.. did he just said the salvatores "you know Stefan and Damon?" he nods his smiles widens and all my blood rises to my face, why am I embarrassed?

"I know a lot about you, Elena. Oh, how rude of me, I haven't introduced myself; I am James Watson, nice to meet you"

"Likewise" I smile at him and I have no idea why do I feel comfortable. "Oh, wait, you said your girlfriend knew me, may I ask how?"

"Kathrine tried to use her in a plot against you and your friends"

"Lucy? Lucy is your girlfriend?"

He nods "she wasn't aware of your friendship with a Bennite witch. Bonnie as I recall"

"Yes Bonnie, how did she..."

"Overtired herself by a spell, it happens" he shrugs and take a long gulp of his drink. And I am glad he understood my unspoken question.

"Sorry for your lose, Lucy was a good person" I apologize feeling real sympathy for him.

"That she was" he agrees his voice sounds distance like he is lost in memories he smiles fondly like he remembered something. God, he really did love her. He shakes his head snapping out of his memory lane." Anyway, back to the birthday girl, what is getting you all depressed?"

I sigh, I welcomed the distraction he brought, now we are back to my own misery "I just told you, tired of all the supernatural crap, I just wish we were all normal, that my best friend was not a witch, that my boyfriend, his brother were not vampires, that I wasn't a dopplogener"

" you mean you want a life with no supernatural being?"

"noo I didn't mean I want them gone, I love them and it is not just them, it is also me. I just wish we were all normal human beings living a normal boring human life"

"so that is your birthday wish, birthday girl?"he wondered carefully

I laugh "yeah, pretty much it is"

"Well, Well it is your lucky day, Elena" his voice is chipper and drunk.

"thank you , santa" I say with obvious sarcasm, toasting my bottle with him.

"careful of what you wish for, miss Gilbert"

**okay*sigh* this is my first fanfic ever :D, so guys be easy on me , please. don't even know if i am cut off or not so you say :D. love you all DElena fans , all kind of suggestion or reviews are Really welcomed . kick me off here if i am too bad ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the vampire diaries or any of the characters, I am just messing around :D

Chapter 2:

I walk up with probably the worst hangover I have ever had. Not even in my old party-girl days. Everything hurts. My head feels like it is gonna explode, my body feels like it have just get a train accident, my limbs are too heavy and so is my lids. I try to open my eyes but it is so damn hard, finally I managed to do so but I immediately close them again as I was met with a bright light that hurt my eyes. What the hell? My room had never been that bright since I have only a small window in it and beside the bed, not in front of it. Wait a second, I know a room that looks like that, oh no. no, I am not in Damon's room. What happened last night? Oh the night before my birthday, Stefan plan talking, getting sick, driving fast, the bar, the shoots. No I don't remember drinking that much. JAMES, the warlock, Lucy's boyfriend. He was nice and decent and all I remember is taking shoots and talk about my misery to him as he talked about his. Then I wanted to leave, I do remember that, he offered a ride but I said no. yeah no riding car with strangers rule goes even in the world of supernatural, it comes close after "don't invite strangers in" one. Then I was In my car. Oh shit, did I fall asleep in the car? Well, it explains the ache of my body but I think I am laying down and not sitting right now. That is freaking confusing. Open your eyes, you idiot, my thoughts screams at me. But it feels so good to close them. Eventually I give up and open them, and I am hit again with the bright light. I narrow my eyes trying to focus and ignore my aching head. I see a window, I full length one with a small figure standing beside it but I can't see the person clearly. I panic, am I kidnapped? Is it Klaus? I try to focus more on the standing person and finally I sigh in relief "Bonnie" I am safe bonnie is here.

"yes, miss" I hear bonnie answering in a small voice which echo in my head like a loud yell but I ignore it. What? Miss ? why was bonnie talking to me like this. I give her an odd look and I finally notice her outfit. She is wearing a full length dress and a weird hat, I take in her, and she looks so much like Emily in this dress, her wide green eyes staring at me expectantly.

"Bonnie, are you okay?" I ask her carefully, not sure what the hell is going on.

Her eyes widen in shock like I just asked her if the sky was green, but she recovers fast "I am quite well, miss, thank you" she answer again in the same submissive tone. I hate that tone, it wasn't bonnie. Is that a dream? Am I going crazy?

"why are you wearing like that?" I ask.

"it is what I wear always. What shall I wear, miss" she reply staring at me in wonder." Are you okay , miss Elena? What can I do for you ? "

Good news, I am Elena. Bad news, bonnie is going crazy. " no tha.." I stop mid-word as my eyes fall on my clothes. I was wearing a nightgown, not my boy shorts and tank top as usual, strange I never wear nightgowns, it looks weird…old. i mean the fiber was so soft against my skin but the modal of it is old. Stranger, I take in my surrounding and it is not my bed , not my room, it sounds like I just walk up in an old movie. My eyes lands on bonnie again and she haven't move from her spot. And it clicks. Oh, shit.

"can you tell me what day is it?" please, don't be what I think it is.

"it is Sunday" she replies immediately. No, today is supposed to be Friday, my birthday.

"the date?" my voice is a weak whisper, I am scared of the answer.

"August, 18, 1864, miss" and it hits me in the guts, and everything goes blank.

I must have fainted because I wake up in a different place. A street, an empty darks street. Before I can think about what is going on an can run through the street almost hitting me and then stop exactly beside me.

I glance down to see the driver and I am met with a familiar face.

"Hello again, Elena" James greets me like he is my best friend picking me up for school. The nerve of that guy! I only stand him because he reminds me of Damon, irritating Damon.

"quit staring at me like this and get in the car. We need to talk" he pulls me from my thoughts, his voice is suddenly serious which sobers me, maybe he gets answers. I climb in the car without a word.

"what is going on?" I ask pinning him with my gaze after crossing my arms through my chest. I am not taking shit anymore.

He laughs, the bastard laughs at me " good, for a second here I thought my" he pauses like searching for a word "surprise had taken your ability to speak. "

"your surprise?" I fish.

"so you haven't figured it out yet" and it sounds like a fact more than a question. His grin is unnerving me.

"cut the crap, James and tell me what the hell did you do to me." I demand furiously.

"feisty, I like it" I shoot him a death glare " fine. You are no fun by the way." He sighs " I gave you your birthday wish, Elena. That is all"

"really? That is all? And what was that wish exactly? Because I don't recall asking for a time traveling trip"

" you asked for a 'no supernatural'" he quoted by his fingers " life. So you get it"

"What the hell? Yes I recall saying something like that but I was joking" I state to him like I am talking to a five year old boy trying to get my words through his thick skull.

He pauses like I just hit him with a car but seems to recover fast "rule number one in supernatural world: never joke with a drunk warlock." He says " but you don't have to worry about that any more, remember , no more supernatural"

Trying to hid my panic, it is not getting me anywhere "why am I in 1864?" I ask carefully.

"finally, a good question. I knew you were smart." He flushes me his wide grin. " look, Elena. Our life is not about the time or the place we are meant to live in. it is about the people we are meant to live with. And as I recall your life is strongly revolved around certain brothers who used to live in 1864 as human"

Just the answer I didn't want to hear. But he was right, recently the Salvatore brothers was my most important people in my life but I have others. Bonnie, Caroline, Jenna, Jeremy. Oh god Jeremy.

"but I have other important people beside the Salvatores" I say almost panicked

"anyone that was important to you will be there Elena" he assures me.

"what about kathrine? " no she can't be here.

"Kathrine" he spits the name bitterly, yeah you and me brother. "Doesn't belong in 1864. She lived and died in her own time" he explains.

"so there is no vampires , no werewolf, no witches?" I ask with a small hint of disappointment.

"none" he eyes me suspiciously " it is what you want, isn't it?"

"it is" I inhale deeply to calm my nerves " but I can't be here. I need to go back to my life"

" this is your life now, Elena"

"No.."

"listen" he cuts me in " give it a shoot okay?" he suggests like he is offering me a new food or something. " if you don't like it…"

"What happens to people in my supernatural life?"

"Why do you care? You got what you wanted so take it and say thanks" he says sounding bored.

"they will miss me, they will get worried. I can't but them through this"

"I didn't say you will be missed there, all I say is that you shouldn't care"

" you don't get to tell me what to do, not after what you did to me" I shoot angrily

"excuse me? What I did FOR you" he shoots back " I made your wish comes true"

" a drunk wish" I yelled

"well I was drunk to" he inhales" look I can't undo the spell now, even if I wanted to"

"WHAT?"

"don't yell at me in my car" he groans threateningly but I am too done to care.

" you are telling me that this is permanent?" I ask trying to control my raising anger.

"no" relief washes through my body " but it has a time limit until you make a choice"

"choice?"

"between the two worlds" he answers rolling his eyes on me like it is so obvious.

"how much time?"  
"I don't know"he says and I open my mouth to protest but he cuts me off " it depends on you"  
"on me? How?"  
" I can't tell you, you have to figure it out on your own" he answers slowly eyeing me carefully. He sounds almost scared of my reaction.

"Okay"

"Okay?" he wonders, clearly taken back by my calm nerves. Hell, I am taken back by my calm nerves, but I have no choice, so be it.

"send me back"

" you are already there ,Elena"

Sooo, how was it ? I know no Delena no Damon yet. It In the next one, pinky promise . What do u think about James, is he fun? Longer chapters? You know that little blue button? yeah that one, make my day and give my your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the vampire diaries. If I did then season5 would be on already.**

Chapter 3:

"Miss Elena…miss Elena" Bonnie's voice pulls my back. I open my eyes slowly and stare at Bonnie frightening face. So she seems to care about me in this world too, good to know.

"Are you okay, miss? Are you hurt? Shall I call for Master Gilbert?" I hate that she is talking me like that; I want my strong proud best friend back, not as my maid. But at least she is here with me. Wait a second! Master Gilbert? My heart skips a beat. Are my parents alive? I miss them so much. Suddenly I am all too ready to leave that bed. I realize I am smiling so much that my checks almost hurt which explain the confused stare Bonnie is giving me now and since I walked up earlier.

"No, Bonnie. I am fine, thank you" I don't want to freak my parents out although I really want to see them.

Bonnie nods, she sound relieved that I am okay. I smile again for that, no matter what world, Bonnie is Bonnie.

"Shall I prepare you a bath? The breakfast had been served but I can bring something here if you want" she suggests giving me what looks like a secret smile. Like we are sharing some thing more than a mistress and a maid relationship, thank god Bonnie is back…almost.

"I am not hungry" which is true "but I could really use a bath" honestly I need a shower but bath is probably its alternate in this era. I wonder how a bath in 1864 will be, my body relaxed on the thought only.

"Right away, miss" Bonnie nods and heads for a door that I guess is the bathroom. Will it be weird of me if I asked her to stop calling me miss? I think it will. I sigh, and feel a weight on chest but shrug it off. I rouse from the bed and begin to examine the room. I am snooping in my own room. And then it hits me.

I don't know anything about my life here. Everything must be different, for one my parents are alive. I panic, I know nothing, for all I know I could say many wrong things and freak people out. Damn James, haven't thought of that in your genius plan. I guess I have to be really careful while talking. I may have picked a thing or two from movies or novels about how people live in this era, but the most important question is; how do I live?

Still snooping in my room, my eyes catch a book on my nightstand. That could be a clue, I rush to it and it is not actually a book, it is a journal…my journal. Feeling a weight lifting off of my chest, I open the journal eagerly. Shit, the last date is a year ago according to the date that Bonnie gave to me. Well, at least, I can know something about my history here, hope it is better than mine back there, I sigh and before I get to read I am interrupted by a knock on the door. How could that be?

"Come in" I say in a small polite voice, I can do well in that era.

It is Bonnie "your bath is ready, miss Elena" she says not looking me in the eye…again.

I frown, I guess I have to get used to it. I nod and place the journal back on the nightstand; it will have to wait until I am finished with my bath.

I give bonnie a small smile and head for the bathroom. And weirdly she follows me, I freeze. It slipped my mind that people in 1864 used to bath with servants in the same room, I shiver. If that is uncomfortable I don't know what it is.

"can you prepare something for me to eat while I take my bath?" I ask Bonnie. I can't tell her to just leave so I had to find an excuse even if I am not really hungry.

"yes, miss" she nods but sounds hesitated.

Secure that I am alone in the bathroom, I take my nightgown off and slid on my bath, the warm water made my muscle relax, I moan appreciably. I close my eyes and hope for my day to not go crazy.

I am done and out of my bathroom when bonnie returns to the room with a tray of food. She places it on a coffee table on the room.

"Thanks, Bonnie" I smile at her. Although I am not hungry, the food sounds really appealing. I glance back at Bonnie and she is still here.

"Anything else, miss?" she asks when I looked at her.

"no, that will be all. You can go now" I say as nicely as I could, I hate having to order Bonnie around. She nods and turns to leave closing the door behind her.

I look back to the food and then there is a knock on the door before I touch it.

"I am sorry, but Mr. Gilbert is here. He wants to see you" says an awkward Bonnie.

"Okay" I reply eagerly, I miss daddy.

She leaves the room to let my father in and my heart sinks.

Uncle John.

"Good morning, darling. How is my girl, today" he give me a warm smile. He sounds nothing like my back home uncle John, no cold eyes, no sarcastic smiles. Only warm and loving. He sounds like a…. father.

"I am fine, Good morning" I give him the most real smile I can manage in that situation. I can't call him Dad…I can't.

He walks closer to me and I resist the urge to step backward when he leans down and gave me a light kiss on the check.

"Happy birthday" he says once he pulls away." I have great news for you"

"What?"

"Firstly, your party setting is almost ready waiting for your last touches." My party? I sound like a girl that her dad spoils her a lot, is that me here? "Secondly, your unite Jenna has arrived from France and has already take your place in the setting, also waiting for you to join her downstairs" his eyes light up on the last word for an unknown reason for me.

So Jenna is here. I feel like dancing around the room, she lives in France and came for my birthday. Although I hate that she is not living with me, I am happy that she is living a life of her own instead of being a guardian for two teenagers.

"I will be down in a few" I answer him.

"Excellent" He nods excitedly "you might want to dress up I will send Bonnie for help" he adds and turns to leave. I look down and I am wearing my nightgown, I blush. Is it even normal to talk to your father in your sleep clothes in that era? Do I and John have a special relationship? It is a lot to take in.

I turn to my nightstand and pick up what seems to be my journal. I open the last entre which is weirdly one year ago.

_**August, 18, 1863:**_

_**Dear diary,**_

_**It is my birthday and my father is making a great effort to make my birthday every girl dream. Nothing new, it is what he does every year since she left. And I appreciate the effort, I do. I just wonder why he can't see what that day really means to me, what the reminder that marks it for me is not my birth. It is losing her. I still remember her jasmine smell that filled my nose while she hugged me with all she had. Now I know she was trying to memorize me, all of me. She pulled away eventually staring at me with her teary pained eyes, telling me how much she loves me, but how she can't take it anymore, that she had to leave and that I will be okay. Sometimes I wish I couldn't remember that moment, not that detailed at least. But it was my last moment with her, my last memory and I have to hold on to it. I have to try and convince myself that she was saying the truth, that she loves me, and that I will be okay. However, today I will have to forget all of that; I will smile, laugh and tell father how much I love the party and how happy I am. Because he deserves it , he deserves to see his only girl happy, the girl he spent his life looking after, doing his best to make up for her mother's absence , that he couldn't marry a woman she doesn't like and preferred to stay with no wife than bring his daughter more misery.**_

_**But in some point through the night I will have to disappear because I can't take it anymore, I will find an empty dark room so I can curl up and let myself cry, Just like every year. But soon I will have to go back before father or worse Stefan notice my absence.**_

_**The only thing that will be different that year is Damon. Stefan's brother who just came back from war, Deserted it to be honest. Stefan said their father was so angry with Damon for it but just like Stefan said Damon doesn't care about anyone but his own desires. Damon has been… different since he came back. I haven't seen him in years since he was in the boarding school before joining the army. I remember him being annoying and troublesome. Stefan was always so protective of me even when we were kids that he wouldn't let me play with Damon; he always said that playing with Damon was dangerous because he was impulsive and reckless. However I used to sneak out and spend time with Damon without Stefan knowing. I didn't want to hurt Stefan but playing with Damon was so much fun. We would do crazy things together but Damon never put me in danger, he would say that I was safe with him, that he wouldn't let me get hurt no matter what. But then he would give me a wink and his stupid smirk to light the mode like he always do.**_

_**And now, when I look at him he is not the naughty boy I used to play with when I was seven. He still has the same smirk but somehow it is not stupid anymore. I almost fainted first time I saw him since he came back. Now he is beyond handsome. I know I shouldn't think about him that way, not only because he probably thinks of me as his little annoying sister, but also because I love his brother since I was a kid. I and Stefan are meant to be married since we were born. Even when we were ten, Stefan made me a ring from the grass and actually asked me to marry him; I blushed, smiled shyly at him and said yes of course. I can't imagine me marrying anyone but Stefan. No matter how handsome Damon is, no matter how he could get me weak at knees by one look or how I can draw in his intense blue eyed gaze and never want to be saved. **_

My reading is interrupted by a soft knock on the door. It must be Bonnie.

"Come in" I say as I rouse from my seat. Bonnie enters the room as expected.

"I am sorry for being late" Bonnie says guiltily with her eyes on the floor.

"it is okay, Bonnie" I smile at her hopping to assure her but my mind is far away. What I read in the journal was a lot to take in. apparently, my mother Isobel left me in a young age and the memory have been tormenting me since then, I guess she was meant to leave me even in that world. What is ironic is my uncle john being the loving responsible father. Never in my wildest dreams i thought he would be like that, not even in an alternate universe. Was it just the supernatural and the vampire stuff that made him leave me to his brother? Was that what made me hate him even as my uncle?

The piece of cake is that my relations with the Salvatores brother appear to me no less complicated. Maybe I am really doomed as Isobel said; maybe it is my fate to be caught between them just like Katherine. No, I am no way near Katherine. I love Stefan and I am sure of that. I am friends with Damon and I care about him deeply. I just have to hold my ground and I am fine. Only that, I am not in my world anymore. How is it in here? According to the journal that Elena is clearly attracted to Damon, but also completely in love with Stefan. It is more confusing than my connection with them, I am wondering how Damon act around this Elena. Truth be told, I am generally curious about Damon as a human, I bet he was different, more…innocent maybe, less damaged. Damon minus Katherine damage must be different.

"What dress do you prefer to wear, Miss Elena?" Bonnie pulls me out of my thoughts. She must think there is something wrong with me today.

"Oh, it is my birthday dress so what do you suggest?" I smile at her, Bonnie is my friend. I'd like to keep it that way.

She gives me an odd look " would you like to wear your birthday dress now, miss?" she sounds hesitated. I almost slapped my forehead, how can I forget? Girls in this era change dress about six times a day. That is gonna be hard.

"sure" I try to hid my mistake. " I was talking about the dress I am going to wear later tonight but you are right we should pick a dress to wear now, I can't leave aunt Jenna waiting , can I ?"

"sure" she nods and I sigh in relief " shall I pick you one ?"

"yes, please" I am in no mood for fashion now.

A few moment later, Bonnie it helping me dress. Correction, if she was trying to suffocate me, she is probably doing a great job. This corset is a bitch, I can barely breathe and she is pulling the ties even more. I am fighting the urge to yell at her, that is Bonnie, not because I can then I will. Beside she is only doing her everyday job. Calm down, take small breath, that is good. Think about something else.

"Bonnie" I better talk. She may stop if I talk.

"yes, miss" she answers but keep working, Damn it.

" we are friends, aren't we? " please say yes. Please tell me I am not some spoiled girl bulling on her maid.

She stops working. Oh oh that could not be good. She meet my gaze in the mirror and give me the warmer smile. Thank god.

"that is what you keep saying, miss. Also it is not common for a slave to befriend with her mistress. You always treat me with such kindness since we were raised together." Her smile widens "you say that you like my wise word"

Yes yes yes. I almost did a happy dance. It is true, Bonnie has always been my restriction, my sanity. She always protects me witch or not.

"true" I give her the first true smile I had today .

"now that we are talking about our friendship, Happy birthday but would you like to tell me what is the matter today?" she resumes her work.

Here comes the bad part.

"uh..mm, it was just a weird dream. I am also a little nervous about my birthday." I give it my best shot.

"I understand" she looks up at me in the mirror and gave me a supportive smile. She knows that day is a bad memory, we are really friends here.

"Bonnie, can I ask you something?" she nods " what do you think about the Salvatores brothers?" I ask carefully.

She presses her lips together in disapproval "is that about Mr. Damon?"

I almost laugh. I guess some things never change. It seems that Bonnie liking Damon is more impossible than John being a good father to me. They both are my best friends and sometimes I really wish they could get along, but not all wishes come true, thou.

"no" I shake my head "not specifically Mr. Damon, I meant both the salvatores" I explain.

"as for Mr. Stefan" she resumes her work with a small smile. Double check, she likes Stefan here." he is a very decent young man, I think he will make good husband as well. I bet most of the girls envy you for being his fiancée."

"I am Stefan's fiancée?" I gasp. Oh god, I didn't see that coming. I mean, I love Stefan, I always will. But getting married? It is a litter to much, no it is a lot to much. I was never the one to think about the future. That is way I broke up with matt. Is that why I am so hanging on Stefan? With him I don't have to think about the future because thinking about it will only complicate things. He is a vampire and I am human and I know I would like a family one day.

Well not any more, my thought yell at me. Right, he is human now and we are engaged. We should be planning marriage and kids and all. Oh god helps me.

"are you having doubts, miss?" Bonnie asks suspiciously.

"no, of course not" I give her a fake smile "I just remembered something I should tell him about" I lie badly.

"oh" she seems to buy it.

"What about Mr. Damon?" I try to change the subject.

"I told you before my opinion of your friendship with him. Mr. Damon doesn't have the best reputation in town and spending so much time with him only makes Mr. Stefan angry" she looks down as she continue in a small voice I can barely hear. " sometimes I wonder if you are only doing this to make Mr. Stefan jealous"

"why would he be jealous of his brother?" and it is a question I really want it to answered. Stefan jealousy is so reasonable. I could tell him I love him and Damon and I are only friends million times and he doesn't seem to believe it. He loves me, he should trust me. I understand that they both loved the same girl in the past. But firstly it was in the past, secondly she chose Stefan. He shouldn't be the one feeling insecure. What about me? I look exactly like his ex. His maker. I should be the one feeling insecure but I am not, am I?

"like I just said, miss Elena. Mr. Damon doesn't have the best reputation. Beside the Salvatores brothers are well known of competition"

This is not about Katherine only then. Well that is interesting…

I am finally dressed and heading downstairs to meet up with Jenna. I wonder how she would look like. Once I reach the hall my jaw drops. The room is so big foe a birthday party, it could take the entire town, I guess it will. The walls was creamy and filled with several drawings with appears to be valuable. The ceiling is so high and designed as a painting of a few beautiful little children. What is more impressive is that there were people working everywhere. I try to spot Jenna in the crowd but fail.

"Elena, Elena" I hear Jenna voice not from too far away and turn to see her. She looks stunning with her remarkable shinning smile she walks toward me and pulls me into a sudden bear hug. Good, for the first time I really need and appreciate it.

"Aunt Jenna" I breathe in her ear. She pulls me tighter. She is suffocating me" Aunt Jenna?"

She pulls away quickly but awkwardly" sorry,dear. I just miss you so hard"

"me too" I smile at her.

"Miranda and Grayson are really sorry for not being able to come this year. Jeremy is sick and they had to stay with him but don't worry they send you presents with me" she winks at me.

"Wait" I panic" did you just said Jeremy is sick?"

"Nothing to worry about" she assures me when she saw my panic and my body relax " just a regular fever"

"Good" I breathe.

Jenna smiles widely at me while she explains to me the details of the party setting. I gasped few times and luckily she didn't notice. It was just too much; people in this era spend too much on parties. It is crazy. I managed to survive the day with Jenna without freaking her out but of course, I had fun. Spending time with Jenna is always fun. I knew she is leaving in France after her husband Logan died in an accident. I think some people were really meant to die. Supernatural or not.

After a few good hours jenna kindly suggested that I should take a nap before the party tonight. I go back to my room and Bonnie helps me to get out of my dress and dress back in a different nightgown. I roll my eyes, does people spend all their money on clothes here. That is ridiculous. I have no desire to sleep so once Bonnie leaves the room, I picks my journal and begin to read a again. I haven't finished the last entry yet.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I know I never write twice in the same day. But I really need to talk about that. **_

_**Like every birthday it got too much and I run to the library to hide; only tonight I wasn't alone. Before I enter the library I heard a crashing sound coming from inside it. I frowned everyone was supposed to be in the party. I opened the door carefully and the first thing I notice a bunch of books on the floor in mess and then a dark figure leaning with his hands on the table like he was catching his breath. I opened the door wider hopping I can recognize the person inside but the door made a loud sound that caught the attention of the man who turned toward me with a glare but his eyes softened when he recognize me. I calmed immediately it was only Damon. **_

_**Moments ago I had had witness a new fight of Damon and his father. It was totally unfair the way Mr. Salvatore treated his older son and I never knew the reason why.**_

_**Once he spotted me, Damon walked toward me and wiped a few tears that I hadn't known they were flowing through my checks. He asked me why I was crying and I found myself falling in his arms. I sobbed hard against his chest. I know it was completely inappropriate to cry in a man's_ that is not family_ arms. But in that moment I felt like it was all I needed. After a few long minutes of Damon holding me tightly while I cry, I pulled away and his hands on my face again wiping away the remained tears and capping my checks gently. I was crossing so many lines by this; we were crossing so many lines. He asked me again if I wanted to talk and I did.**_

_**I know I never talk about mother even to my father or Stefan. But somehow it felt natural talking to Damon. He never judges. Once I was finished he told me that she left because she was selfish not because I wasn't enough. I always thought there was something wrong with me to make her leave but Damon told me that she is the one that has something wrong with her. I may have heard words before from father or Jenna but Damon's words were so passionate, so honest. I seemed to me that he really believed them, not only trying to make me feel better.**_

_**And in that night my friend Damon was back. He told me that his father wants him back to war and that he doesn't. we talked about war and his hatred to it. I never talked politics before since it was unnatural for women to be interested in politics. I always hated that the men thought we weren't smart enough to understand war. But Damon listened, he sounded amused by my thoughts and we kept talking and discussing everything to what seemed like forever. And without even knowing I was distracted from my usually awful night. The night went in completely different way with Damon. I don't care how many lines we crossed but I will give anything to have a night like this again. Either I admit it or not something change between Damon and me in that night. He was able to go to places inside me where no one was allowed in. and for some reason I let him in.**_

I close the journal as I figure that is the last thing written in it. The way I talked in that journal about that night remains me so much of a certain memory with Damon.

The George trip.

That day was a turning point in my relationship with Damon. Back then, he was still the evil self-serving vampire that threatened the safety of mystic falls. But somehow I found it natural for me to talk to him about my insecurities and suspensions, about Katherine and Stefan. I talked to him like he was an old friend and he listened. He managed to distract me from all of that and in what seems like ages I had fun. In that night he was different, I was different. We were away from all the people who thought that he was nothing but a monster, that I shouldn't be friends with him. All that was forgotten and it was just Damon and Elena, Two people who feel comfortable but yet sometimes uncomfortable around each other.

I sink back to bed and close my eyes trying to catch sleep. I need all the energy I can get for tonight. Meeting the Salvatores should be interesting.

**Yeeeeeep. Sorry it took too long but it is feast days here in Egypt and my friends dragged me away from my laptop :D. **

**I know, still no Delena moment, well not directly I guess but we get Delena childhood and a quite special moment in flashback.**

**Next chapter: Elena meeting with the Salvatores held a lot of surprises, is she ready for that? Will she mess up? Will she freak out? If you want to know give me a lovely reviews **

**Ps: longer chapter this time, is that better? I tried to include Delena first meeting but couldn't that story is more about Elena and what she wants from life that it is about Damon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own the vampire diaries or any of the characters.**

**Ps: great thanks for my lovely beta reader Stephanie022799.**

Chapter 4:

Forget the dress I wore in the founder day. I look stunning. I never thought 19th century dresses could be that beautiful.

I bet it is really expensive and I still can't get used to the corset, but damn it all.

I don't care that I can't breathe. I am in love with that purple dress. The bodice is lined with purple satin fabric, fully boned in the appropriate places. It closes at the center back with ribbon lacing. The bodice front and back have a silver deep center point. The purple neckline is V-styled in the front and rounded in the back. The waistline is also V-styled in the front and rounded in the back.

The open butterfly styled sleeves that reach half my upper arms are trimmed with black lace. The purple fully lined skirt is constructed with pieces, which have been tightly shirred and trimmed with black velvet ribbon and silver metallic braid.

My hair is lightly curled and pulled by pins over my head in a beautiful pile. A few strikes of hair fall curly free framing my face. The jewelry is breathtaking. Silver drop shape earrings and a necklace with a drop shape locket that falls through my collar bone.

I smile one last time to myself in the mirror.

Yes, I can do that. I will walk around down there and I will not let them know that I was raised in a different era.

Oh my gosh, I can't. I will freak them all out. They may think that I am ill or something. Or worse , crazy. I could mess up with Bonnie, but what about John or Damon or Stefan, who is supposed to be my fiancé.

I glance down in the ring in my right hand. It is beautiful and I love Stefan. I don't want to mess that up. I have never been so nervous.

A knock on the door cuts my thoughts.

"Come in." I say.

Bonnie walks in slowly. I had told her to give me a few minutes alone after she dressed me up.

"Yes, Bonnie?"

"The party is about to start, miss. And Mr. Gilbert has asked about you."

"Oh." time to face the music. " I will be there in a minute."

"Alright, miss." she starts to leave but I call out her name.

"Bonnie?"

She turns to face me again. "How do I look?" I ask her, needing my best friend all of the sudden.

"You look very beautiful." She smiles widely at me. Her eyes hold so much warmth."Mr. Salvatore won't be able to take his eyes of you." she adds

Which Salvatore, Bonnie? I ask mentally.

"Thank you." she nods and turns to leave again.

I look back at the mirror and I wish I was wearing my lucky blue shirt. Tonight I need all of the luck in the world.

The ball room is so crowded. It looks like a custom party with all the 19th century gowns. Once I began walking down the stairs, all eyes turn toward me. I have never had so much attention directed to me except in the Miss Mystic Falls, and I hated it. I was nervous and scared for Stefan. Thank god Damon was there and he stepped in. I have no idea what I would have done without him. With the thought of Damon I spot him in the crowd. He has the same look in his face he had in the Miss Mystic Falls pageant which makes me feel like I am the only woman in the world. No, like I am his whole world.

What the hell? I shouldn't be thinking like that.

Our gazes lock for a minute and he smirks at me.

Some things just never change.

He looks good in his navy –all-19th- century suit and bright blue eyes, of course. I mean when doesn't he? It is good to see him in other colors than black. Why doesn't he wear blue more often? It makes him look….

Stop it. For god's sake what is wrong with me?

Stefan. Where is Stefan?

I find him standing beside Damon smiling sweetly at me with the same love and adoration look he has in his eyes every time he looks at me. I smile back at him, seems like human Stefan is as in love with me as Vampire Stefan.

Once I reach the bottom of the stairs, john takes my hand gently and I stand beside him while he begins his speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I am honored today to be hosting that party of my lovely beautiful girl. My god blesses her soul and gives her health and happiness as long as she may live." The whole crowd says their Amen. "Sadly for me, that will probably be the last birthday I will be able to host for her. Because next year she will be in the care of her loving husband Mr. Stefan Salvatore"

I meet Stefan's eyes and we smile widely at each other. And then my eyes meet Damon's and my smile falls immediately. His eyes held the most intense combination of hurt, fear and hope. The first two I may understand. I now know that human Damon has feelings for me, but why the hope? I am going to marry his brother soon. What kind of hope can this situation hold for him? He stares at me expectantly at me. I can't take that look because I don't understand it. I turn my face from him and put my best fake smile in my face while john continues his speech.

Finally, john releases my hand and once I walk through the room, I am met first with no one but the Salvatores.

"Happy birthday, Elena" Stefan begins while he takes my hand in his and kisses the back of it. It feels weird for him to do it. we have been together for almost a year and it is the first time he does that. " you look most beautiful tonight" he adds once he releases my hand.

"thank you, Stefan" I smile shyly at him. "You look good, too"

"hello, Elena" and just like always my name rolls through his tongue Damon takes my hand and plant his lips on the back of my hand giving it an open mouth kiss the tip of his tongue touch my skin and I resist the urge to pull away after the shiver that run through my spine.

He looks up at me, his eyes is dancing with amusement. The bastard knows what he does to me. I almost pull my hand from his but he drops it first and thank god he did.

I glance nervously at Stefan and he is thankfully oblivious to my exchange with Damon.

"Happy Birthday" Damon's velvet voice pulls me back to him. His smirk widens once he notice my tension.

The same jackass.

"thank you" I glare at him and it only adds to his amusement.

"I already signed for the first set so, shall we dance?" Stefan expands his hand to me.

"Of course" my voice is more chipper and sweeter. More for Damon benefit, even if I hate to admit it. I place my hand in Stefan's and he pulls to toward the dance floor. I glance back quickly at Damon to see my victory but his face is impassive and it unnerves me that I can't read his mind.

"good news. The flowers you asked for will be delivered from South Carolina on the wedding day." Stefan starts while we dance.

"that is really sweet from you, Stefan"

"I will do anything to make you happy, Elena. You know that" he tells me seriously with an all-Stefan-like frown.

"I know" I whisper to him.

Human Stefan is sweeter, more chipper and dare I say a little boring. But most of all he was guilt free. His eyes don't have that permanent darkness and sadness I always see in them.

That Stefan hasn't killed and doesn't even think he is capable of.

That is Stefan with no shame, no self-loathing. That Stefan doesn't hate his existence, doesn't want to be dead but not undead.

I don't even know if there is any left in him that I can recognize anymore.

I see Damon in the crowd. He is standing with a drink in his hand, watching me like a hawk. I don't know what he is thinking but I can see how dark his face is from that distance. His eyes are the darkest shades of blue staring intensely into mine like if he stares harder he can pull me toward him. I look away from him because it gets too much.

Who am I kidding? With Damon. It always gets too much.

I turn my attention back to Stefan and we spend the rest of the dance talking about the wedding or just enjoying each other company. More truthful, it is him who is talking most of the time. I prefer to keep silent and absorb as much as I can of information about my life here. According to Stefan I haven't set my wedding date yet. He sounded a little annoyed that I kept delaying my decision.

I finish the dance and as soon as I leave the dance floor. I see a very familiar face.

"Elena Gilbert" Caroline chipper voice and sweet smile greet me" you look amazing. Olivia did a good job with that dress." She eyes me up to down with typical Caroline style.

She pulls me into a sudden tight hug and I am immediately surrounded by Caroline's bright area.

"Happy birthday, Darling" she finally releases me "I saw you dancing with Stefan, you look so prefect together. I can't believe you are getting marry soon"

"Caroline" i really want to roll my eyes. Caroline is Caroline." It is so good to see" and it is true. "also I am surprised you weren't in the setting for the party" I smirk at her.

"seriously?" she rises her eyebrows at me " weren't that you who said 'you have to be so busy and exhausted planning my wedding. I don't want to tire you so I will take care of it that year'" she quotes with a voice that is supposed to be mine but it is far away from it.

"that doesn't mean I thought you will be able to resist and stay away" I laugh.

"I was quiet busy" she winks at me. And I give her a question look. "I will tell you later. Now, come with me" she pulls my hand in hers and we head toward a different room.

"what are we doing here?" I ask her as soon as we enter the room.

"my two favorite parts about the party" she replies with a Caroline wicked smile that I am so familiar with. " one" she goes for a small closet and open it. she comes back with a bottle of what looks like wine and two glasses. Of course, Caroline.

She pours a glass for each of us. And I test that red wine and Damn it, it tests freaking good.

"that is good" I say with appreciation.

"sure it is" she smirks at me.

"so what is the second thing ?" I want to know.

"your presents of course" she answers like it is so obvious that I have to be stupid to not know.

She points to a table I haven't noticed in the room. The table is full with boxes and baskets. That is gonna be fun.

After I finish opening the presents with Caroline we head back to the main room. I hace had forget about the Salvatore father but it seems like he is out of town in a business trip as I found a gift of him with an apologized card.

"you know who is the only one that haven't got you a present?" Caroline asks suddenly like she has just discovered a treasure map or the reason of gravity or both.

"who?" I ask back but kept walking not really interested.

"Damon Salvatore" she says.

"he doesn't have to get me anything Caroline" I reply in a bored tone. I am already not the one for present.

"no, he does. It is rude not to bring a present to a birthday party you are attending. Of course, nothing is too rude for Damon not to do" she says in typical Caroline bitchy style.

"okay, first Damon is just my fiancé's brother. he doesn't have to get me a present. Secondly, why are you being so hateful toward him?" I ask really tired of Caroline's never ending attack against Damon. I get that he hurt her in my world but he made up for and why on the earth am I the only one who could see that Damon had changed? And what could he have done to Caroline here so she would hate him that much?

"for first, you the one who kept repeating Damon is my friend as a prayer for the past few months, not me." Caroline begins with her hands on her hips. " for second, you know why I don't like Damon. His reputation is not the best one meaning he is a royal playboy. And you being around him is no good for you, neither for your reputation."

"and you only judge him because of the rumors? " so it is meant for Caroline to hate Damon no matter where or what. " Caroline you know better not to listen to that gossip"

"like they say, I couldn't all be lies." She says in a end-of-discussion tone " forget about Damon. Tell me, did Stefan get us the flowers we asked for?"

"yes he did" I reply while we finally get to the ball room. I search the room for familiar faces. And my eyes fall on Damon talking to some guy. He looks so comfortable, that guy must be a close friend.

"isn't he the sweetest?" I hear Caroline voice but I don't take my eyes off Damon. I can't, it is so rare to see him like that, open, comfortable and happy. Actually happy, he should smile more often. It is so cruel from him to the world not to smile like that all the time. He turns suddenly like he felt my eyes on him and our gaze meets. He gives me a beautiful real smile. I don't ever remember seeing him smile like that. Always the smirk, the flirty smile or the sarcastic smile, but this, true, honest smile, is beautiful. Like I said it is cruel from him.

"yes, he is" I answer to Caroline meaning a completely different person than who she means.

After that Caroline suggests we go check our dance cards since the next dance is in few minutes. And we go, my card is almost full, understable. I am the birthday party after all. Caroline keeps whining that she has to dance with Taylor Lockwood. So, Taylor and Matte are present too. I have Matte, Taylor and Damon for the last set, of course.

I am not panicking or anything, no big deal. It is just a dance. With Damon.

A dance with Damon.

I danced with all my suitors and the last dance time has come. My eyes are searching for Damon in the crowd and I can't find him. Instead, I see Stefan, he looks tense and uncomfortable. I look closer and I can see who is talking to. Damon, he is tense too, and I hate seeing him like that. I prefer the way I saw him just two hours ago. I walk toward them and as I get closer the scene gets clearer. They are urging.

Some things really never change. At least they are not staking each other. I roll my eyes.

Once I reach them I couldn't her what they were talking about because they stopped talking when she saw me. But they didn't stop glaring at each other. If looks could kill.

"is there something wrong?" I ask, my voice is a little too harsh. Like I am their mother who caught them fighting. How ironic!

"nothing ,sweetheart" Stefan is the one to answer. He steps beside me and put his arm around my waist possessively. He gives me a light kiss on my check and I look at Damon. His eyes are in fire but his face is still impassive just like it has been since I cut their talk.

"we were just having a heated conversation" Stefan explains and i look at him with worry.

"But no worries, darling." He looks back at Damon. " I think Damon now understand how wrong he is, aren't you,brother?" he gives Damon what seems like a knowing look but I know better.

It is full of threats and suddenly Vampire Stefan is back, with the dark eyes, dark voice. I almost shiver at his tone but it doesn't seem to affect Damon at all.

Suddenly Damon's impassive face break to a smirk I know too well. "oh, will never get it, will you?" he says in a light voice while he steps closer to stand foot to foot with Stefan, Which brings him closer to me as well. The closer I ever get all night. Being that close to Damon is never good.

And now I know that has nothing to do with him being a vampire. It is him, whenever he gets so close to me, the adrenalin start flowing throw my veins. My breath hatch and I get all nervous all of the sudden. It is not fear, not anymore. It is something I can't put a name on.

"I am never wrong" Damon's voice breaks my truce. His face is suddenly serious. He cocks his head to the side, typical Damon move. All of the sudden, he turns toward me looking me in the eyes for the first time since I saw them fighting.

"either way we will have to save this lovely conversation to another time, brother" he expand his hand to me. " I have to dance with the birthday girl" his eyes never leaving mine.

I give Stefan one last look before I take Damon's hand and he pulls me to the dance floor.

**Here you go. Finally Delena is making an appearance. How was that? **

**The next chapter will be all Delena including the dance and others special moment. Some angst is gooooooood. Our heroine is about to break down and you know HOW Elena break down. It is never good.**

**The more reviews ,the happier I will be, the sooner the updates. Tell me what you think **


End file.
